<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clayson drabble ( cant think of an other title) by Mooimagoldfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766623">Clayson drabble ( cant think of an other title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooimagoldfish/pseuds/Mooimagoldfish'>Mooimagoldfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooimagoldfish/pseuds/Mooimagoldfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles and fluffy pieces</p>
<p>First one takes place on an errand for Mr. Swearengin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic! be kind. &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reverend Matthew Mason sits in the saddle of his horse and looks around. Aly has taken point looking for tracks. They were on a job for Swearengin. Investigating another mining site. Bella and Miriam are talking,  if you didn’t look closely you would think that they were just out on a joy ride but both women were scanning the horizon. Clayton 'the coffin' Sharpe was relaxed in his saddle  riding a few yards ahead of him.</p>
<p>Revered Mason takes a few moments to observe the man riding nearest him. Shoulder length honey brown hair, his hat obscuring his handsome face as usual. Little bit of stubble covers his jaw. Its been a few days since he has shaved notes Mason. Clayton is normally fairly clean shaven with the exception of his mustache.  His sleeves are pushed up towards his elbows revealing muscular arms covered with scars. How did he get those scars the Matthew wonders. There is so much he wants to know about the other man but is almost afraid to ask. He doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries. After all this group has only known each other for a few days and are still building trust with one another. He tries not to over think his fascination with the gunslinger.  You shouldn’t mix business with  pleasure. And besides Clayton Sharpe seems not trust anyone . More comfortable with horses than people.Clayton's hat is pulled lower than normal.  His left hand holding the reins of his horse and resting on the saddle horn. His right hand is behind him gently holding on to the cantle. He is more still and very much more relaxed  than usual. After a few moments of studying the cowboy, Matthew realizes something. Clayton Sharpe is sound asleep in the saddle!</p>
<p>Matthew stifles a laugh. How on earth can someone be asleep on horse back? If it weren't so absurd he would find it kinda cute.  Carefully he rides up right next to the gun slinger and gently says "Mr. Sharpe.."<br/>Clayton only mumbles in response.<br/>"Mr. Sharpe!" he says again more sternly his voice slightly louder. <br/>Clayton starts. Jerking awake and looking around while reaching for the colt on his right hip.<br/>"Tired?' Matthew asks<br/>"No." Clayton says sternly "Just relaxed was all" <br/>"uh huh… sure.." Matthew says with a hint of a smile.<br/>He urges his horse into a trot and catches up to the rest of the group. "I think we've gone far enough today. Lets make camp"<br/>" Thank Christ" comes Aly's response "My ass has been asleep for hours"<br/>"That’s not the only thing that’s been asleep" chuckles Mason. "I just had to wake up Mr. Sharpe"<br/>He turns back to look at Clayton, who is adjusting his hat using only his middle finger.<br/>Mason smiles to himself for just a moment before schooling his face and dismounts. He started helping prepare camp and tries not to think about the gunslinger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stampede</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stampede came out of nowhere thundering through the canyon the Deadwood five are traveling through. Clayton gets thrown off his horse and is trapped feet just inches from thundering hooves. It is chaos. One wrong move from Clay or any horse stepping wrong, and Mr. Sharpe will be trampled Reverend Matthew Mason realizes what happened and wheeled his horse without hesitation. <br/>He only has one chance at this, he thinks, lord keep my hands steady and my horse swift and sure. He's thundering towards the cowboy leaning to the side his arm extended. He's determined to get it right. To make sure it doesn't end like it did in Colorado. </p>
<p>Clayton looks at the mason coming towards him and nods knowing what he must do. The crazy preacher is going to try and pull Clayton onto his horse. He swallows hard and bends his knees getting ready to jump. </p>
<p>"Now" booms Matthew and Clayton jumps reaching for the other mans hand being pulled on to the horse behind him. Clayton lands hard just behind the saddle. Ouch. That's going to hurt in the morning clayton thinks .</p>
<p>"You're fucking crazy Rev'nd" clayton says a little breathless. Clinging onto the man who had just saved his ass. Who know that he could ride like that. It feels like he has pulled this maneuver before... there is much more to the quiet priest than meets the eyes</p>
<p>"Your welcome mr Sharpe." Matthew lets out the breath he has been holding. Relief flooding him. He does his best not to think about the arms wrapped around him.They ride back to the others who are all still on horse back staring opened mouthed at what just happened. </p>
<p>"Where did you learn how to do that Mr. Mason" Bella asks with a bit of awe in her voice. Matthew looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Spent some time in the calvary down in the Colorado territory. Seems like a life time ago now. Got in a bit of a situation one day and I was in a very similar situation to the one clayton found himself in today.""But how did you know it would work?</p>
<p>Because I had to save him  he thinks. He takes a moment before saying "I didnt" in a small voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is that a..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This drabble is dedicated to my friends on the discord server who gave me the idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reverend Matthew Mason was getting ready for bed when he heard something down stairs in the church. Hardly anyone comes to sunday service, but sure as God's got sandals, there is an attempted theft or break in every week. Matthew quietly grabbed his pistol and put it in the holster he was still wearing. He made it down the stairs silently being sure to skip the squeaky step. Based on the sounds of the foot falls the bastard who broke in was right around the corner from the base of the stairs. Whoever it was was making their way towards him. </p>
<p>Matthew lunged around the corner and grabbed the intruder. He used his size to his advantage and pinned them to the wall with one arm going across the throat. The intruder was lifted slightly so that their boots barely touched the ground. </p>
<p>"Is this how you say 'Hello' where you're from?" Gasped the intruder.</p>
<p>All of this had happened so quickly that it took Matthew to realize that the asshat who had broken into the church was none other than Clayton Sharpe! Matthew quickly released him. " God damned what the hell are you doing Sharpe! I thought you were one of those chucklefucks from the Gem trying to break in again."</p>
<p>Matthew blushes slightly as everything finally clicked in his head. Clayton had come here for a reason... It'd been moments prior but he hasn't realised how easy it had been to push clayton against the wall.... How well their bodies had fit together.... How good clayton felt against... How Clayton's pants seem to be a little tighter than usual...</p>
<p>"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Matthew joked trying to ease some of the lingering tension.<br/>"Well.. it's not a gun" said clayton slowly</p>
<p>Matthew's eyebrows when high as he dropped his jaw. He did not see that one coming.</p>
<p>"It's two."</p>
<p>Matthew just stared at the gunslinger blinking slowly. He turns around and starts to walk up the stairs. <br/>"Where ya going Mason?" Clayton asked<br/>"I need a drink.." <br/>"The Gem is the other way, Matt."<br/>"I know. I'm putting a shirt on"<br/>Matthew comes down a moment later and walks past Clayton without a word. <br/>They are hallway to the Gem saloon when Matthew turns and asks " Why were you breaking into the church anyways?"<br/>"Thought I'd invite you out drinking with us is all."<br/>"Yeah but why did you just knock?" Asks Matthew perplexed. </p>
<p>"Oh... Yeah that.. Aloysius bet me that I couldn't break into the church. He owes me five dollars"</p>
<p>Matthew just looks at him with deadpan facial expression</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. unworthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clayton is thinking about all the reasons he is no good. Some good old fashioned self loathing going on</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it isn't fluffy or funny but I am having all the feels about clayton hating himself for some of the things hes done</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clayton can feel Matthew looking at him from  across the camp fire. He  just cant look at him right now. Not without blushing. And certainly not without feeling pressure in his chest.  Matthew looks at him in wonder. Like he is someone. No, not just someone ,but someone worthy of love.<br/>And it hurts. It hurts like being shot in the gut , because he knows its not true. </p>
<p>Sure he's innocent of  killing Mr. Harvey. But what of the countless other crimes he had committed since leaving his old life behind him? His hands carry the a stain of blood that will never wash off.  <br/>He is nothing but a criminal who only really  deserves a short drop and a sudden stop.  He has stayed alive this long only because there is very little he wouldn’t do to keep himself for being tried for a crime he did not commit.  </p>
<p>Clayton takes a sip from his flask.  Staring into the flames like he's looking for a sign. In reality his mind is just showing him the memory reel of all the things he has done. Things that remind him why a guy like him is no good for a soul like Mason.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>